Trov
Overview Trovs are one of two intellectual species on the planet Mewatt. They tend to dwell near wooded areas but are widely dispersed over the diverse geography of Mewatt. In comparison to humans they are often taller, average height being 7 feet to 8 feet tall For the males and 6 feet to 7 feet for the females. They also tend to be less tech savvy than most races but have proven proficient in learning mechanics and piloting aircrafts. Sub-species Due to their dispersion, Trovs have a variety of sub-species. Often they pull their name from the region they live. Forest Trov Typically divided between the "Green" and the "Red". The Green Foresters are called so because they live in Evergreen like forests. However, in most Green Forester cultures, green skin is rare and typically considered a sign of exceptional prestige. most are dark brown and have light, slightly speckled underskin. They are ground dwellers, building either houses on the surface or burrows below the surface. Red Foresters live specifically in a large belt of wood inhabited primarily from the Red Trees. These trees are similar to Maples and Oaks, but they are much bigger. the Red Foresters take to living in the branches, with houses and some of the most intricate bridge structures found in the galaxy. To camouflage better in the leaves, the Red foresters typically have Red skin with blue, lavender, or light green under skin. Both types of foresters tend to be patriarch in society, although a few green foresters assign hunting and seats on their counsels to the fairer sex. Red Foresters allow females some rights. A female cannot be forced into a marriage and if a violent wrong is done to a female she has full right to kill the offender. Both foresters have hard cartilage nose pieces on both genders. As well as a thick skin that feels like a kind of fur to the touch. Arctics living in the northern woods and Mountains, Arctic Trovs make their livelyhood through means of Nomadic Hunting. They are the only Trovs to hibernate and have long fur. Hibernation usually involves finding caves or burrowing in desperate measures. Artics travel in more immediate family groups. Typically, marriage isn't a consideration until Arctics reach mid Twenties (this is unusual as most Trov societies expected marriage age to be between 16 and 18), due to the fact outside family interaction is rare and surviving conditions are easier with fewer children. Islanders sometimes called the "Shore" Trov. These Trov live close to the ocean and make their livelyhood from fishing. They tend to be gray or dark blue on their outer skin, with white to light green underskin. They also where a family mark on their face and left forearm. A male will have his father's clan on his forehead, and his mother's on his arm. A female wears her fathers on her arm and upon her wedding day have her husband's father's mark on her head. They are probably the most familiar with outside races As they are also traders. Females and males exchange jobs more fluently in this culture than most other sub-species. Relationship to Outside World Trovs have a similar curiosity to humans. They are known to explore and chart their discoveries. Every sub species has some version of a map of their world, many have had members of their culture explore Space and come back celebrities for doing so. They are willing to barter knowledge for other commodities. During the Treatise Era, via the Twenty Fourth Century, they were one of the Thirteen planets to resist and declare independence from the Unity of Planets. They are one of the few of the Outsider Thirteen to keep in touch with the other planets. however, since they are also one of the closer planets to the Unity and therefore are plagued by slave traders under the Unity's jurisdiction. Category:Species